camp_crescent_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Policy/Characters
---- Characters Characters are an essential part of role playing. They are the very base of everything that happens. But when there are such important things, there must be regulations. Character Creation To create a character, one must go to the Getting Started guide, and follow the instructions on the page. Then go to Forum:Character Approval. Make sure to sign the forum. A member of the Administration team will look at the forum, and tell you if your character is okay, or what needs work in order for it to be ok. General Rules *Multiple characters may be made for one user, but he/she has to be able to handle all of them. Even if you are a high enough level to have multiple characters (see below for how user levels work), that doesn't mean you have to have the maximum amount of characters allowed, if you don't have time to role play them. *Characters should be reasonably named. Simply, names may not be rude, and they have to follow common sense (For example, dfjldhfgrupqzs is not an appropriate name). They should also not be named after characters from well known media sources, such as Harry Potter or Bruce Wayne. *Your character must be of your own original creation. You can not steal ideas from other media. (Other media includes films, TV shows, manga, anime, cartoons, books and/or comics.) You also cannot steal ideas from other users. The history of your character should be as unique to you as possible. For instance, using Harry Potter is a blatant rip off from J.K. Rowling, but the idea of wizards in general was not hers, is not owned by her, and can be used by anyone. *After two weeks of user inactivity characters are at severe risk of demotion, displacement, or deletion. Administrators reserve the right to implement any of the prior punishments if deemed necessary. *Upon creating an account at this wiki a user automatically receives a slot in which to create a character. From there they receive additional slots according to their user levels. As stated above characters must be maintained and remain somewhat active. Administrators reserve the right to disallow additional creation of characters. **Creation of secondary characters may start at any level, however, abusing the privilege of being allowed any number of secondary characters will not be tolerated, you should still have some level of ability and time to role play any and all characters you have, including minor ones. Character Page Standards *''Template:My Character'' should be at the top of every character page. This makes it easier for people to know what user controls what character. *''Template:Character Infobox'' can be used on character pages. It is not required, but it is recommended. *Character pages must be properly categorized. Here are the categories required: **''Category:Characters'' **The magic type of the character (i.e. Shapeshifter, Summoner, etc) **Optional categories also include nationality, male/female, birth year, etc. *Character pages should be substantially more then a photo, name and sentence. They need to have actual bio/history/facts about the character, if you receive a notice that your page is too short or needs to be improved in some way, and do not do so by 5 days following the request, the character will be put on lock down, until the problem is corrected, if it has not been fixed after 14 days, the user will receive a warning. *Your bio and history also needs to be within reason, as this is a role play wiki and not a fan fiction wiki, these characters are interacting with each other. Characters should not be OP. Un-Approved Characters It is required characters be approved in the character approval forum. If a character is made without being approved beforehand, the user will be notified. The page will be deleted. Character Types Tent Leaders Tent leaders are in charge of their tents. There are two per tent. They often go to find other people that specialize in the same magic they do. Any user can own a tent leader, unless the user isn't active enough/breaks any policies. Admin Only These characters can only be rp'd by administrators when seen fit. Astrid and a few other characters are put into this category. Campers Campers are just regular characters. No special powers or rights. Anyone can make a camper Minor Characters Minors include creatures such as spirits, trolls(not the big bad type who live under bridges) e.t.c There is no limit to minor characters. Levels In order to better keep track of how active a user is and how long they have been here we use a system of levels. Once you have achieved each level, it unlocks more of the site that you are able to participate in. Entry Level This is for new users who have been here a week or less, and are allowed one camper and unlimited minor characters. Although minor characters are unlimited, please remain within the realm of being reasonable, you must be able to maintain a level of activity that will allow you to role play all your characters at some point. So though we don't set a specific limit on minor characters, we will deny new minor character claims if you already have a large number of characters and are not active enough to maintain them. Level One This is for users who have been here at least one week and now have two campers. They may also take part in a club or band, but not make one. As well as make claims for pets. Level Two This is for users who have been here at least two weeks and now have three campers. Level Three This is for users who have been here at least three weeks, now have four character spots available to them, and can now join on quests. Level Four This is for users who have been here at least four weeks, now have six character spots available to them, can now lead quests of their own as well as challenge for positions of power within the camp, and put in requests to make clubs and bands. If there are open Rollback spots, this is also the level that you can nominate yourself for consideration for these spots. Level Five This is for users who have been here at least five weeks, and now have eight character spots available to them. This is the highest level a user can obtain aside from Rollbacks, Administrators and Bureaucrats. At this level you can also go up for admin spots, if you are already a rollback and there is an open spot on the administration team. Questions? Ask an admin.